Back Through
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Alviss swears never to use a dimension ARM EVER again. For a good reason too. Phantom's my favorite character so naturally I couldn't let him die like he did, even if it was peaceful and what not. So instead, he and Alviss come with Ginta to our world!
1. Chapter 1

Phantom's my favorite character, so I can't just let him die, right?  
He'll probably wish he was dead in a few chapters, but that's how the story goes!

* * *

"Phantom, just a little further," Candice said quietly. Phantom took a shaky breath a leaned against the cold dark wall with the armless side of his body, smiling faintly. Candice held him up as they took a few more steps, until Phantom collapsed.

"Just a little further," Candice urged. Phantom smiled and dropped his arm from Candice's shoulders.

"I won't make it," he replied softly. Candice knelt beside him.

"Yes you will Phantom! It's just around the corner!" Phantom, ever smiling, shook his head.

"No, let them come," he said. Voices floated down the hall.

"He's this way!" That was Ginta. Candice whimpered in defeat and helped Phantom to his feet and half dragged, half carried, and half helped him walk back towards the stairs. And Peta's body.

"Phantom I'll kill you!" Ginta came speeding around the corner. Phantom's eyes glinted and he dropped heavily from Candice's hold. A die fell out of nowhere and rolled a three. Candice screamed.

The already dark hall went black.

* * *

For a beginning, how was it? There'll be a few changes, just cause I'm only at chapter 100 in the manga!

Please review, I love hearing your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter number two. Longer than the first, don't worry!

* * *

"Who the hell-"

Ginta stirred and sat up, looking around.

"Wait a sec-," Beside him, Alviss grunted and rolled away from him. Phantom was silent and cold to the left of Ginta, who was staring at his mother.

"Gin-ta?" she whispered.

"Mom!" Ginta yelled and flew across the floor and fell onto his mother.

"You're… back," she whispered. Ginta smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Good afternoon Toramizu-san..." Koyuki trailed off. (At this point, Alivss and Phantom have been forgotten).

"GINTA!" she yelled and tackled him. "I knew you'd come back!" Ginta let a breath of air escape his teeth and struggled in Koyuki's steel embrace.

"Koyuki- can't-breathe..." he croaked. She giggled and let him go.

"You missed so much!" Koyuki exclaimed. She grabbed the two notebooks and shoved them in his face, defly spinning him around until his back was to the door. Koyuki focused on the inside of his room over his left shoulder and her already shinning eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Aw geeze Koyuki, didja have to?" Ginta whined, but the blue haired teen had pushed by him and started poking Alviss, who had somehow managed to sit up.

"That's Alviss, right?" she exclaimed. Ginta lurched backwards onto one foot.

"How did you-,"

"And this is Phantom!" she continued. Alviss began to pale.

"The blue haired guy doesn't look to good," Toramizu-san said softly. Phantom began to shudder and Koyuki squeaked and backed away rapidly, tripped over Alivss, who turned green with the sudden impact, and crashed into a wall.

Alviss flopped forwards and threw up.

"How did you survive that thing?" he croaked as Toramizu-san rushed over and helped him to his feet.

"I don't know?" Ginta squeaked as Alviss limped by. Phantom wheezed and his eyes flew open. Koyuki screamed and Ginta jumped beside her.

"What's-," he followed her finger, "You're awake." Phantom tried to smile and sit up, but his lip split.

"Let's help him up Ginta," Koyuki said softly and knelt by his head. Ginta carefully stepped over him and they sat the undead man up.

"How're you feeling?" Koyuki asked. Phantom swallowed.

"I haven't felt worse recently," he replied groggily, but somehow managed to stay smiling.

"You smile way to much for a bad guy," Ginta noted.

"Aren't bad guys supossed to always smile cause they're-," Koyuki twirled a finger around her ear.

"I'm not that out of it," Phantom croaked.

"You sure were in MAR," Ginta muttered. Phantom blinked.

"That was Diana and Dark Babbo's fault. I used to be quite nice," he explained. Ginta made a face.

"Uh huh."

"Really, I was. But then my parents killed themselve over killing me, and I was abandoned."

"He's got a good point Ginta," Koyuki interjected. Ginta grumbled something and flopped down on the futon beside Phantom.

"Koyuki, could you take this young man back to your house? He's really sick, and I figure your father will have a better time treating him than me," Toramizu-san called. Koyuki stood up.

"Not at all Toramizu-san!" she replied and skipped down the hall, with a final wave at the two characters sitting on the futon.

This was going to be akward.

* * *

I don't think I did a very good job on this.. darn.

Please review!


End file.
